<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bar Bride by VengefulFallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188170">Bar Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulFallen/pseuds/VengefulFallen'>VengefulFallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venge's Femslash February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bumbleby - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Mentions of bars and alchohol, Mentions of drunkenness and creeps not taking a hint, Modern AU, Rated teen for language, Takes place in bar, Yes I did name the creep Asshole I do not regret it, vengeful's femslash february 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulFallen/pseuds/VengefulFallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang was tired and really did not want to punch the guy in front of her who wouldnt take a hint, but it was quickly looking like a likelier possibility.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Venge's Femslash February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bar Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So day 2 of Femslash February was 'pride' but I read it as 'bride' and got inspired. Three times. So, prepare for three bride fics, likely Bumbleby!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang was tired and by all means did <em>not</em> want to punch anyone tonight. But that wouldn't stop her if the asshole in front of her wouldn't <em>take a fucking hint</em> and fuck the hell off.</p><p> </p><p>As the guy- Yang was just referring to him as Asshole at this point- leaned so close to her that she could smell the cheap beer on his breath and see each individual pore on his face, the blonde had finally had enough.</p><p> </p><p>But before she could do anything, a hand rested on her shoulder and this newcomer said "Excuse me sir, but you need to kindly <em>back off</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Asshole stood up and got in the- Yang turned around to check who her apparent savior was- HOLY FUCK- attractive ravenette who she hoped was single's face, and seemed to be debating whether to insult or flirt when he got a sleazy look on his face and grabbed New Girl's ass, apparently deciding that 'both' was the most logical option.</p><p> </p><p>"And who're you to tell me that, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>"Her wife."</p><p> </p><p>Excuse me <em>what?</em></p><p> </p><p>Yang knew she was a catch but expected to know if she was <em>hitched</em>, so either one of them had had one too many or whatever deity up there who had decided Yang's mum should leave had blessed her with a different, <em>love interest</em> ravenette.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, the blonde decided to count her blessings and took the girls hand, striding up and out of the bar after downing the rest of her Sunrise and dumping the ice onto Asshole's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"So, wife, huh? You haven't even bought me dinner yet."</p><p> </p><p>"That was a <em>favor</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, <em>darling</em>, how about I take you out next Monday and we bring this marriage about properly."</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Yang was a catch. And smooth as <em>fuck</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>